


Last time I checked I was a Female

by Noirkatrose



Series: I'm not Sydney Freeman [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, MASH (TV)
Genre: Gen, PTSD, Still haven't figured out tags, read the notes, too little information will get you nowhere, unorganization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noirkatrose/pseuds/Noirkatrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sydney has compiled a list of 10 things she's discovered since being called in to evaluate Captain America. She is not overly impressed with SHIELD. Although Coulson would be ok if he'd just stop acting like a creepy odd duck...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last time I checked I was a Female

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of too much gin and tonic while watching MASH reruns and looking at Pinterest and tumblr. Whoops. But since it's written I may as well post it? So, important bits-  
> I do not own any of this. It belongs to those who created these wonderful people who we can borrow to put into our own world. If you wish to use any of my work, ask first. Yet again, I don't own any of the characters. Apologies if any appear too OOC for you.  
> Look out for triggers, and I may have to update tags and that as I go. There is no death or anything really bad about it yet but if mentions of suicide, war or PTSD triggers you, please don't read

Within about 14 days of meeting Captain Rogers, MI6 Agent Sydney McKinley realized 10 things.

1\. SHIELD knew how to screw up spectacularly. Case in point, the whole set in the 40 s wake up call. When she figured out whose idea that was, she was going to kick ass.

2\. Director Fury was either crazy or smart. Possibly both. But cunning was a definite. Given her thoughts about why they would want a female who was also a Brit to do the evaluations and assessments and then finding out about the whole Agent Carter and the dance- that- was- missed? Bloody hell. At least she didn't look anything like her, being as Sydney herself had dark brown hair and stood about 6 foot tall without heels. But still, cunning as a fox.

3\. Rogers was handsome. She figured that there was quite a few hetero males in SHIELD who were rethinking their labels right now. Like Agent Coulson. Who was just an odd duck. A very competent can handle anything odd duck with a major case of the Captain America fanaticism.

4\. Whoever wrote her information packet just put in the basics. They didn't mention anything about the inter workings of the Comandos, the SSR, or pre war and pre serum. Just a list of victories, basic info like born here, raised there, administered serum then! On the plus side, she had found both Rogers himself and google to be helpful. As was Coulson who knew everything. And this led her to upgrading him to creepy odd duck.

5\. They were creating a team of superheroes. Literally. And she wasn't aloud to tell Rogers while he was still on suicide watch. This would backfire spectacularly at some point.

6\. All the work she had done with Veterns of past and current conflicts and wars was very useful. Especially the WW2 vets who tell her about the differences between then and now. And explained shell shock and the advances in the mental health field for soldiers. This was ridiculously helpful in that she had the patience and knowledge to deal with Rogers. Also, the language didn't faze her as much which was nice.

7\. The textbooks were a hit. Everyone had assumed Rogers would just google what he was curious about forgetting that they had a man who haven't heard about Martin Luther King or the moon landing. Why would he know about or be comfortable around computers? Although he was getting better once she got him signed up for an online senior Computer and You course.

8\. Rogers was Irish catholic. So she went looking for SHIELDs resident chaplain and dragged him in to meet Rogers, followed by confessional and blessing. That got Rogers off 24 hour suicide watch although he had taken to destroying punching bags so he wasn't completely unsupervised yet.

9\. Rogers was also combat ready. Given that this was the most downtime he had since his start of the 'American' contribution to the war he had techincally never been not combat ready. Which lead to her getting trounced at chess quite often. However she was still winning a trival pursuit although he was getting better.

10\. This was not a 2 week project. This was more like a 25 year or lifetime project. Which lead her to setting Rogers up a skype account so she could check in along with giving him all her contact information before flying to Korea to help smooth things over after 005 had done something. Which nobody seemed to know what something was including 005.

**Author's Note:**

> Be nice if you are going to comment please! Thanks for reading!


End file.
